


Day 1 - Loyalty and Trust

by Vorelated



Series: Safe Vore Week [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Giant/Tiny, M/M, Macro/Micro, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorelated/pseuds/Vorelated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For "Safe Vore Week". John and Dave finally meet up with Karkat on the meteor. Alternians are freakishly tall and like to eat small things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 - Loyalty and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've written, so I'm very open to any criticism!

“Your whole species is a bunch of freaks.” Dave kicked a bottle twice his size, almost tipping it over. John swiftly elbowed him in the side with some comment about how it wasn’t a “good impression” to call an alien out on its particularly fucked up habits. “Cmon man look at this drooly walking jaws-theme. I mean as if he expects us to navigate those teeth like a swashbuckling captain steering into deadly waters. Which is pretty close to what we’d be doing but—"

John cut him off with a stern look. He ruffled a hand through his hair and paced to the edge of the extra-large desk, sitting and hanging his legs off the edge. “I get you probably feel like you have to do this but maybe Dave has a point?? We aren’t on either of our planets anymore.”

“GEE I DIDN’T NOTICE. Thanks for the reminder, I would’ve completely crumpled up every Alternia-based memory in my pan and tossed it in the furnace if it weren’t for your incredulous observation.”

“Glad to help!! But really this is going a bit far. It’s uh…..already been a lot to take in you know?” John took a wide glance around the city-sized room. Stacks of paper scaled to the size of his house, a coffee mug he could probably curl up in like a kitten, a floor that went on for miles….And every bit of the meteor was like this. 

If it weren’t for their god-tier abilities, this place would be terrifying.

Leaning over the table, Karkat crossed his arms next to John and breathed in deeply. “It’s still my own damn culture. I have this feeling in my,” he hesitated, “In my blood, in my deepest filthy innards, or some garbage like that. I need to prove this.” John seemed to take this as a good reason.

“I promise man we aren’t kinkshaming here but frankly I’m not in a hurry to let you scarf us down like alien McDonald’s.” Strider, on the other hand, was still thoroughly freaked out. He took a seat next to John, fanning his cape out behind him and putting an arm around his pal. “Listen don’t you wanna reconsider? I mean if we get duped by loverboy here then there’s no comin’ back out without his say-so.”

The Heir let out a decisive sigh, moving Dave’s arm off and standing. Staring at how immense the world was going to be for them now. They had to have some trust between their kind.

He jumped onto Karkat’s arm, walking along it until he was right under his chin. Karkat’s whole body shifted underneath until his head was leaning on the table, nose just inches away from John’s body. There was a look of pity for how small the human was. John gave him a very determined stare back.

“You really want to do this ritual then do it. If it’s gonna help us be close, then I’m all for it!”

Following his lead, Dave stepped over a (fucking ridiculously) large pencil, taking his place next to John. The alien managed a small nod, and even the quick gesture was more than enough to read.

There wasn’t a moment of hesitation for Karkat as his lips and teeth parted, dripping silky spit and tight corners of teeth blending into desaturated red curls of flesh. Wind flowed past John in a very familiar way, drawing him in. He thought Dave had maybe held his hand for a moment, but it only lasted until John crept forward. His palms gave into the slimy bedding of the alien’s tongue. Peculiar. Karkat’s jaws clicked slowly around him.

Oh fucking shit fuck John was _in there_ and there wasn’t any going back. Strider could only take a few steps away and watch, unable to keep his heart from jumping. Karkat gave him an almost annoyed look, and probably would’ve told him to “fuck that look off your face” if his mouth wasn’t full of a living person.

Inside, John could feel every tug of breath, a pulse around his body. He stood in a wave of life, and frankly, it was pretty freaking cool in here. His hands were touching curiously at Kar’s teeth, little laughs escaping him every time the tongue under him moved or rubbed against him. His hair was soaked and his clothes stuck to him, but he didn’t get any sense of danger, not even from the air disappearing down the twitching throat. Not even when he started to go down with it.

A couple loud swallows were enough to force something John’s size down, it seemed. Dave expected there to be some drawn-out horror of watching his best man’s body slide down Karkat’s neck, but it was just a quick tug of muscles, and John was pulled away. One long sigh and a moment of silence later, Karkat had his eyes on Dave.

“Guess that means you’re next. And I can tell you’re gonna start wriggling like a stupid fish so I want you to calm your squeaky time-traveler ass and tell me when you’re ready. No weird shenanigans.” His finger touched against Dave’s forehead, making a chill run down his little spine. “Got it?”

Dave nodded.

It was impossible to tell what exactly it looked like in here, but it felt less….acidic than John had sort of expected. Kinda hot, but his powers let him keep cool enough, and he could draw in air as much as he needed. That didn’t mean it was pleasant; there were still plenty of fluids streaming down and froth gathering around him. John flipped on his phone for some light, letting him at least know that the space was roomy enough for probably a few more people at most. The walls were steadily shifting under breaths and constrictions, velour and living.

For once, time was moving in an uncomfortable pace to Dave. It was too slow, and he was taking in every detail of the cavernous hell. “At least your planet had the decency of inventing toothbrushes.” His remark was enough to take his own nerves off, but the rumbly scoff from Karkat’s throat quickly made sure that any distracting thoughts were to be regarded as absolute nonsense. “Fuck I change my mind man, I—“

His body was already being shoved along and squished down Karkat’s throat. A few breathless moments later and he was scrambling next to John, barely able to see even with the light, but then again maybe wearing sunglasses in pitch darkness wasn’t the coolest idea. He took them off and blinked over and over until he adjusted to the dim. “I guess we have to trust him now huh?”

John smiled and reclined into the pillowy surroundings, dragging Dave down to lay next to him. “I already did.” He felt Karkat pressing his fingers along the organs, hearing the steady rumbling breaths around them, relieved.

“And he trusts us now, too.”


End file.
